choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Sean Gayle
Sean, a character in the "Endless Summer" series, is one of the college students who won a contest to spend a week at La Huerta. He is one of Your Character's love interests. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Sean has short, curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and brown skin. He normally wears a white and blue colored T-shirt. Personality Sean is the star quarterback of the college's football team. He is surprisingly humble, as shown when he did not get upset with Your Character for not knowing who he was. He has a tendency to try and "be the hero" and prefers to take matters into his own hands. Relationships Your Character Your Character first has a vision of Sean trying to help him/her in a dream. The college student then bumps into him after he/she wakes up. He later defends Your Character when Craig and Michelle are ganging up on him/her. It's also shown that Sean has romantic feelings for Your Character as Michelle accuses him of wanting to be with the MC, which Sean doesn't deny. Michelle Sean and Michelle used to date. They broke up one week before the beginning of the story because her sorority sisters lied to him that she cheated on him. As a result, their relationship became tense, with Michelle clinging onto her assumption that their relationship wasn't over and acting jealous towards anyone who challenges that notion. A tough choice with Michelle in Book 2, Chapter 12 allows you to encourage her to tell the truth to Sean. If successful, Michelle will tell him the truth behind their breakup, and they reconcile. Craig Sean and Craig play football together in College. They are extremely close friends and loyal to each other. Jake To begin with, Jake and Sean are not very friendly with one another, which eventually boils over during the debate about whether the group should leave the resort or not, where they have a punch-up. However, their issues are eventually resolved and the tensions are greatly decreased. Other Looks Sean shirtless.JPG|Shirtless Shirtless.png|Book 1, Chapter 2 Star Map.png|Book 1, Chapter 10 Sean.png IMG 0326.PNG|Sean at the Singing Cliffs Sean New Year's Eve.png|New Year's Eve Sean New Year's Eve 2.png Sean Arachnids.png|In Arachnids suit Sean Arachnids2.png|As a Arachnids soldier Trivia * Sean is shown on the cover of "Endless Summer, Book 1" * His Hadean Zodiac sign is Aquila, the Eagle. * He uses the #5 shirt for the football team. *In Book 2, Chapter 1, it's revealed Sean has an eidetic memory, which is more commonly known as a photographic memory. *His catalyst idol shows that he took the blame for Craig stealing a laptop, and he sacrifices himself to the Sabertooth to save Craig and Michelle. *Jake calls him "Captain America" and "Q.B." due to his assumption of leadership and idealism, and his position in football. *His file originally puts his birth month as September. It was changed to May in Book 1, Chapter 16. *Sean carries on the trope of football player love interests, also embodied in Chris and Caleb. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Jocks